


Pretty Things

by psghayleaux



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always liked pretty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to piratechallege on LiveJournal.

Everything Jack had ever called his own he’d had to take from someone else. And now he had his eye on something, someone else, a matched pair in fact.

The fiery Miss. Swann and her courageous Mr. Turner.

He’d always liked pretty thing and those two certainly fit the bill. He just had to figure out the best way to acquire them.

Jack eventually decided, with the help of a bottle of rum, that their wedding night would be the opportune moment.

The wedding was a lavish affair, clearly more the Governor's idea than the happy young couples.

Jack, of course, was in attendance with no one the wiser.

He gave them a couple hours to themselves before, with the help of a small landing party, removing them from their bed.

Everything went quite smoothly once they'd both been gagged and Will had been disarmed, who knew the boy would sleep with a sword under the mattress.

Once on board the Pearl and well out of port the gags where removed. Elizabeth immediately demanded to know why Jack had taken them on their wedding night.

He just smiled and said, “Pirate,” before going to get some supplies to make sure the rest of the interrupted wedding night went smoothly.


End file.
